


Manus Nigra

by GrangerBlackPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dark Sirius Black, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, YATTF, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: "Mine" it is the only thing Sirius Black knows when it comes to her - Hermione Granger. (ONE SHOT) (TIME TRAVEL but very minor) TW: Dark!Sirius, non-con/dub-con





	Manus Nigra

 

 

**Manus Nigra (Black Hand)**

 

She occupies _his thoughts_.

Her eyes, nose, lips, and her body – her smell, _her._

Everything that makes her up – Hermione Granger, drives him absolutely _insane_.

He stands now by her bedside, watching her as she slept.

Ever since that fateful evening when his best friend, James Charlus Potter, arrived at his doorstep with an unconscious form of a girl.

It was raining heavily that night.

He thought his best friend killed _her._

He’d have gladly hid the body with him then… but that was not the case.

“Ennervate,” he remembered James saying as he watched him point his wand at the chest of the girl’s lithe form.

He was beside them in an instant – watched as the girl opened her brown eyes which darted from James to him, a flash of recognition immediately reflected on her eyes as they heard her sucked in a breath as he heard her mention his name.

“Sirius,” he heard her say again, much clearer this time. Next thing he and James knew, the girl was sobbing uncontrollably from where she sat as she mumbled an apology after apology.

Dumbledore came later and confirmed her identity to them and relayed her story – then at the Order meeting, her _entire_ story.

He lowered his body to her bed.

“My brave _brave_ wonderful witch,” he utters as he drags his hands on the woman’s sleeping body.

“I want to taste you,” he breathed as his hands continued to roam her body.

The sleeping witch shivered in her sleep as piece by piece, the raven-haired wizard vanished her clothes.

Her soft-pink pajama top made out of silk.

It’s matching bottoms.

Her _undergarments._

He breathed her in as his mouth watered at the sight.

His friends told him he should stay away from her – that she doesn’t need a Sirius Black dogging at her, or leering at her with eyes that undresses her with every stare.

He told them they were insane.

The witch was clearly _his_.

_His._

From the moment she breathed his name, she became _his._

She was an enigma.

  
She was his _thirst_.

He wanted to know everything about her.

He wanted to do everything _with her_ _– to_ her.

He obsessed about her, too much – _too much,_ until it came to this.

It’s been a year and a half since that night.

Four months since war ended with all the Horcrux gathered and destroyed along with Voldemort when the sleeping witch unleashed a fiendfyre so strong that the Parkinson Manor, where the Death Eaters were formerly convening and using as hide-out, is still burning and on fire to date.

As soon as the war ended he urged her to continue living with him.

Begged.

Pouted.

Everything – _everything_ to make her stay.

She did.

“Sirius? What are you doing?” she asked groggily as she started to come to

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)
> 
> [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)
> 
> [FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)
> 
> Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
